The Mortal boy king
by bluebronzeraven
Summary: A tale about Tom Riddle and a muggle-born witch. she loved freely if she thought they were worthy. He didn't think he could love anyone after all no one had ever loved him and love was a weakness in his eyes. she was the closest thing to love he ever came to. Will her loving the mortal boy king change him? or will it change her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! this is my first book so let me your what you think please.I don't know how often I'll update but I'm now nearly half way through the second chapter so hopefully that will be ready soon! Enjoy :)**

 **The strange man at the bottom of the stairs.**

It was a rainy, dull sort of morning, but then again most days in England are, but today was not like most days, oh no! Today was a little girl's birthday. More specifically it was Christine Helen Bailey's birthday.

Christine who had turned 11 at precisely 2am on the 16th of June 1938, was soon going to find something other than presents waiting for her in her living room that morning, when she ran excitedly down the well carpeted stars of Mr and Mrs Bailey's quaint little house.

Instead of finding the smiling faces of her mama and pa, she found a rather strangely dressed man seated in her father's comfortable arm chair, never had she seen anyone dressed quite so abnormally and with so much colour!, while her pa sat across from the strange man on the less comfortable sofa, wearing a most peculiar expression.

Unsure of what to do, Christine tried to slowly tip toe her way in to the kitchen in hopes of finding her mama, who could hopefully tell her who the strange man was, but before she could scurry off in to hiding the strange man called out 'hello my dear, Christine is it?' at her shy nod he carried on with a wink 'I believe that today is a rather special day for you Christine, after all its not every day that a special girl such as your self turns 11 now is it?'

Christine was rather confused, what did he mean by that? She sent an inquisitive look towards her father who looked back at her rather dazed 'Father?' she questioned hoping he understood what she was trying to ask, without actually having to do so. He startled, As if the sound of her voice woke him from a dream, and replied by opening his arms, in to which Christine slowly walked in to, still weary of the stranger. 'papa?' she whispered in to his ear 'who is he?' though it must not have been quiet enough for the strange man replied in a gentle tone 'oh how rude of me, I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but please call me professor Dumbledore, though I find my name most delightful most people find it rather long and therefore quite hard to remember.'

Her father cleared his throat 'Professor Dumbledore was just telling me about a rather special school poppet, now I don't really know how to tell u this Christine, I'm rather In shock about it myself, mind you it does explain an awful lot, right well umm.. I don't really know how to say it, professor would you mind? I mean u can explain it a lot better I'm sure!'

Professor Dumbledore then looked at Christine with the brightest pair of blue eyes and said 'my dear you are no ordinary little girl and the school at which I teach is no ordinary school, it is a school that teaches young wizards and witches such as yourself how to control your magic, you see my dear you are a witch and your name has been written in our registry since the day you were born'

As can be expected Christine wasn't sure what to say let alone think! Maybe this was a joke of kind? Maybe this man was crazy, he sure dressed crazy. Purple suit and golden polka doted scarf was not a combination most people would choose, he was looking at her quite piercingly, what was she to say? 'Me? A witch?' she timidly replied 'yes Christine, quite sure. Have you never had anything strange occur around you when you're really happy, or sad or angry? Ah see! That was you doing magic without you knowing you were doing magic!'

Christine was still very dubious, yes strange things did happen around her when she was emotional, but well it just seemed too unreal. 'Could you please show me sir? I mean would u show me some magic?' she asked 'well of course my dear! Now let's see' said professor Dumbledore removing a long thin piece of wood 'A wand?' I ask 'why yes, you get to choose yours, or rather the wand chooses you as Olivander would say, when you go to Diagon alley to get your other school supplies.' 'Diagon alley sir? I've never heard of it! Where is Diagon alley?' interrupted papa

'Diagon alley my good sir is one of the many magical communities. And it's in London, hidden right under the noses of muggles, non-magic folk that is. But don't worry Robert I shall personally escort you and your family there myself!' kindly relied professor Dumbledore.

'Now where were we? Ah! Yes!' He picked up the tea cup on the side table, waved his wand in a strange squiggle and said 'Avifors!' and out of the end came a bright flash of blue light and 'Oh! That's beautiful!' exclaimed Christine. Instead of a tea cup perched on his hand was a wispy ethereal blue bird. 'Yes, quite beautiful! But magic is very beautiful Christine and I hope that you will come to love it and Hogwarts!' he pulled out from out of his pocket an intricate pocket watch and glanced at it before exclaiming 'alas my time here is come to an end and I have many more visits to pay today so I must be off!'

'It was lovely to meet you Albus. And I cannot wait to see how extraordinary Diagon alley is!' kindly replied papa. 'The pleasure Robert is all mine!' replied Professor Dumbledore 'I shall meet you in London on the 15th of August, Oh! And before I forget Christine this is your Hogwarts letter, in it you shall find the first year shopping list.' With that the strange man at the bottom of the steps vanished and Christine and her papa were left bewildered yet ecstatic.


	2. A peek in to a new world

Chapter 2: A peak in to a new world

The crisp cream paper started up at her, it was pretty, as far as letters went that is. You could see the criss-cross of the fibres and the letters with their bold green ink stood out strikingly but the most beautiful part was the letter was the Hogwarts crest. It had four different animals a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle all with a different coloured background within the shape of a shield surrounding a large H. Under the crest it said "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus". There was only two things that Christine can tell form the crest one that the H stood for Hogwarts and two that the motto meant never tickle a sleeping dragon. She'd been staring at it for over an hour brooding. There was so very little she knew about the world that she will soon be walking in to or rather more like stumbling in to blindly in the dark.

It was very apparent from today that she would be quite outside the loop. EVERYTHING was so different! There really was such things as potions and wands! Some witches even had toads and cats as familiars! They dressed differently, they had different food, they spoke with unknown words and she didn't know how she could possibly fit in! Most of the children that she would spend the next seven years with were all from magical families they grew up around magic and wouldn't bat an eye lid to someone randomly disappearing all of a sudden. And she knew next to nothing about the most basic things. How could she possibly do well at a school that didn't teach any of the subjects that she was used to instead she had subjects like charms and transfiguration. Would she even have any friends? What could she have in common with anyone at a school that thought magic?

But oh! It was so wonderful! So very breath-taking! It was like stepping in to a scene right out of a fairy tale. Her parents had taken her to London on the train, and they met Professor Dumbledore at the end of Charing Cross road. But this time he was dressed even more peculiarly, Christine didn't think it was possible but there professor Dumbledore stood in all his canary yellow and purple glory eyes twinkling and smiling despite the fact that almost everyone was staring at him like he was a Martian.

'Ah! I see you found your way alright then Mr and MRS Bailey! How lovely to see you again and you too Christine. I am afraid that you will have to excuse me, I'm awfully sorry but I've had an urgent letter that requires me to be at the ministry of magic. So I shall hand you over to our care of magical creature's professor Silvanus Kettleburn who shall show you around. Although between you and me he has a tendency of having shall we say unfortunate accidents? But no worries my good fellow he is a charming man to be sure!" and with that professor Dumbledore led them straight in to what looked to be a pub. Although curiously Mr and Mrs Bailey were not able to see said pub, instead what they saw was a broken down old shop. Until professor Dumbledore pointed it out, and even then it was a sort of hazy feeling, almost like forgetting it even as you saw it.

The inside of the pub was a lot darker, and it took Christine a while for her eyes to adjust to the change in lighting, but when they did she noticed that it looked quite normal. There was a circular chandelier hanging over the tables in the middle of the room. The circular tables were stained a deep brown colour and they surrounded a larger rectangular table in the middle of the room. The occupants of the room were dressed rather strangely, still no where as strange as professor Dumbledore. It was all a variation of tall pointy hats and long sweeping robs. What was stranger about this pub, was that random things like the washing and the odd cutlery were all floating across the room, and no one seemed to mind it one bit.

Professor Dumbledore was steering them towards a gentleman at the bar. 'Ah! Professor Kettlebun, this is Mr and Mrs Bailey and this here is Christine' at this, the gentleman who was professor kettleburn turned around and the first thing that Christine noticed was that professor Kettleburn was riddled with scares and he was missing a few fingers. But he smiled at her with a kind smile, so Christine knew that while his appearance may be forbidding he himself was not an unkind man. 'I shall leave you in the safe hands of professor Kettleburn. Do be sure to get all the things on your list and remember first years aren't allowed brooms.' With that professor Dumbledore in all his canary yellow and purple glory walked towards the fireplace, grabbed a handful of ash, then he stepped in to the fire and stated 'Hogwarts' then he disappeared in to green flames. And all that was left was the yellow orange flame of the fire and the flecks of falling ash.


	3. Chapter 3- Diagon alley

**Hellloooo! I hope you enjoy my third chapter. sorry I am slow at updating! I have taken an extract from the book for this chapter and it is the rhyme from the gringots door. That belongs to Ms J.K Rowling. I am just playing in her world. please comment I'd like to know what you think of it :) but please don't be mean I am not a writer and have never claimed to be.**

Chapter 3: Diagon alley

The entrance to Diagon alley, which was the magical shopping area in London, was located behind a crumbling brick wall. Now the Bailey's being muggles did not know that a delightfully magical area was located just behind the said crumbling brick wall. Therefore they were rather confused when professor Kettleburn stood in front of the wall and said 'well, here we are!' they looked around rather bewildered at the pile of trash on one side and the huge mass of weeds growing through the concrete on the other.

At this point the Bailey's were all simultaneously thinking that they were on the other side of a rather elaborate hoax and weren't sure whether they were angry or amused. 'I am sorry sir, but were exactly are we?' asked Mrs Bailey. Professor Kettleburn was rummaging in his pockets and pulled out what looked like a rounded stick

Now, of course they knew about wands! But being muggles wands were only to be associated with the circus and magical tricks where one pulls out a rabbit from a hat. Surely they thought surely a wand cannot be a wand! If it was then surely those ticks were not tricks at all oh no! They must indeed have been magic! What a bewildering thought that was! Knowing the existence of magic made Mr and MRS bailey question everything that they saw and everyone that they knew. Why? There next door neighbour, a rather short and boisterous young woman, could well be a witch! Anyone could! And they would have been none the wiser.

'Ah yes. I quite forgot that all this is all new to you! Please do feel free to ask me about anything you do not know. This Mrs Bailey, is a wand. I shall explain more when we get to Olivander's' said the professor 'now if you wouldn't mind stepping away from the wall' he then proceeded to tap the wall at different places.

Now that Christine's attention was drawn to the wall she could see what appeared to be the outline of a door. And sure enough, when the professor removed his wand after one last tap, the bricks all moved in sync, rotating around each other. And slotting in to place to form an arch. 'Oh my word!' exclaimed Mrs Bailey. Mr Bailey and Christina were rather too awestruck to say anything. The bricks forming an arch was truly aweing but the scene in front of them was even more so!

There Hundreds and hundreds of witches and wizards wearing long flowing robes of every colour imaginable, some even carried brooms! And owls in cages, cats slinking in between legs, which strolled down a pale grey stone cobbled road that lead right to an enormous building made out of marble that was white as snow and dominated the street, it towered over all the shops. You simply could not help noticing it even if you weren't looking at it!

'First things first we shall have to see about converting some muggle money in to some wizarding currency, if that is alright with you Mr and Mrs Bailey, I'm sure professor Dumbledore had already explained it to you. Yes? Well let's be off then.' He proceeded to lead them down the street towards the momentous snow white building.

Along the way Christine could not help notice the strange things that the shops offered. There were brooms, then animals like frogs and owls peering at her, even stranger and scarier was a shop that sold what appeared to be different parts of animals in jars. She shuddered to think of ever having to go near that place! But there was a shop that sold ice cream and another that sold sweets! Now those she couldn't wait to try!

Then she was in front of the building, it was beautiful no doubt about that, but it was also rather scary. Something about the giant stairs and the big brass door just seemed daunting. Not to mention that guarding the doors was one of the ugliest creatures that Christine had ever seen. 'Sir, what are… I mean what is... no who those guards are?' she inquired trying to not be rude. 'They are goblins. You see Gringotts is the only bank in the wizarding world and it is owned and operated by goblins. It was created by a goblin called Gringot in 1474. Now don't let their appearance fool you my dear. Goblins are very intelligent beings, far more than some wizards. It is a shame that most wizards think that goblins are beneath them. Rather foolish way of thinking if you ask me! I mean they do control a good majority of the wizarding economy after all! But I shall not go on or I fear your ear will fall off. But it is a great passion of mine! Magical creatures are more enthralling than people are in my opinion. I hope you see for yourself just how magnificent they are in my class.' Christine was rather thrilled at the idea of seeing more magical creatures. And was debating whether or not to ask professor Kettleburn if Unicorns or dragon's existed, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea though! She didn't want to be laughed at.

Soon enough they were passing the goblins and entering Gringotts through the bronze doors. All the while the Bailey's were trying not to stare at the creatures and their icy surroundings. The marbled corridor they were in lead to yet another door guarded by more goblins, it was not as big as the bronze ones but it was more beautiful and made out of silver that shimmered in the light. Upon the doors were engraved some words in delicate curly writing. Christine inched closer and read aloud

' _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there.'_

'Yes, like I said, Goblins should not be underestimated' whispered the professor close to Christine. 'Come along now, we have much to do and I must soon be off back to Hogwarts. Professor Beery wants me to look at his Bubotuber sprouts. Something has been at them again.'


End file.
